It Started With a Fat Cat
by SessysGirl219
Summary: Kagome's destiny all started with a fat cat. Today is the fifth anniversary of her being pulled into a dry well and out into her destiny. See how her friends help her celebrate.


Kagome was pouting. Today was her birthday and she was stuck in the feudal era. Again. They were two days out from the well, and she would never make it back. She missed so much being here…birthdays, holidays, school…

She was 20 years old today. Exactly five years had gone by since she followed her cat into a building with a dry well and out into her destiny.

Inuyasha had noticed her sadness. He ran over to Rin, and asked her if she knew what Kagome's problem was. His bastard brother had joined their group after realizing that they would be more effective gathering shards and hunting Naraku together.

The two groups melded very well, and it seemed that Kagome and Rin had one thing in common – a tendancy to talk incessantly. Perhaps Rin would know Kagome's problem.

Sesshoumaru knew why the miko was upset. It was the celebration of her birth and she was cut off from her family. While he would admit it to no one he found the miko fascinating, and often listened as she and his ward prattled on. He knew that it was custom among the humans to exchange gifts and eat sweets on the anniversary of their birth, and was determined that the miko have those things. He had told everyone with the exception of his half-brother, who could never keep a secret. _Rin_ was better at it than the hanyou.

When Inuyasha failed to find a reason for Kagome's low spirits, he became worried, and began to watch her with a guarded expression. Perhaps she was possessed?

The group stopped right around sunset and the miko helped set up camp as usual, but ate little at dinner, and excused herself not soon after.

Once the miko left the camp, her friends took their gifts out and put them in a pile for her. There was everything a charm created by Miroku for protection to a lovely flower-chain from Rin to a small lily given by Jakken, who had learned to respect the miko for her attention paid to young Rin. The only two that did not put out a gift for the miko were Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru himself.

Inuyasha was nearly frantic when he saw that he had nothing for his friend. Sesshoumaru took pity on his brother, and took him aside. Inuyasha was wary of his brother's need for privacy until he felt the weight of a parcel in his hand. Sesshoumaru gave his gift for the miko, clothing to make herself a new kimono, to the hanyou, so that he would not feel like he let down his best friend. Sesshoumaru did this without hesitation, as he was the one who made sure that Inuyasha did not know about the miko's birthday.

Sesshoumaru pulled another little something out of one of Aun's saddlebags. It was a cake, made by the skilled cooks at his stronghold the day before. Sesshoumaru had departed last night as the rest slept to retrieve this item, which he understood to be a cornerstone of the celebrations humans hold for this day.

Kagome returned to camp, and still had a bit of a frown on her face. She had resigned herself to the fact that she would not be with her family on this day, that all of the pomp and circumstance would be missing. When Kagome actually looked at the camp, she was shocked speechless. There were her friends, her adopted son, and their new allies, all with huge grins on their faces. Sesshoumaru did not grin. Kagome was not even sure he was capable. At their feet was a small pile of gifts, and even a small cake. She did not know how they remembered…she had only said something to Rin in passing, but she was so happy that she started to cry. Rin and Shippou ran to her, concern marring their small faces, while Sango ran as well to the sister of her heart. Sango was a companionable girl. When she saw Kagome cry, she cried as well.

They all were laughing while Kagome opened and examined each gift, and when she came to Inuyasha's, she knew who it had really come from. She looked at the taiyoukai who had captured her heart (not that she would ever tell him that) and sent him a smile that was all gratitude.

They cut the cake that Sesshoumaru had brought, and all had a piece, even Sesshoumaru, Auh, and Kirara. Kagome laughed until she cried when she saw the dragon heads fighting over the sweet snack. It was not until Rin went over and slip the piece in two that there was peace.

Sesshoumaru took out his gift last, and presented it to the miko. She took it from him with a bow, and opened it, gasping at her find. Inside was a lovely necklace with a silver crescent moon on the end that seemed to shine with it's own pale light.

Inuyasha looked at it, and paled. The miko looked from Sesshoumaru, who was gazing at her so intently to her hanyou friend.

"What, Inuyasha? What is it?"

"That is the symbol of our house…" Inuyasha stammered. "It is the necklace of the Lady of the Western Lands." He turned to his brother with his eyebrows high on his forehead. Soon, Sesshoumaru and Kagome found all looking at them.

"Why give this to me?" Kagome asked, her heart in her throat, a hope too large to put into words setting her ablaze.

"This Sesshoumaru wishes to take you as a mate, Kagome." He paused, leaning in to kiss her. "Happy Birthday."

Kagome kissed him with all the passion and love she had for him, and it seemed he returned it completely. Most of the group looked on in surprise, all except for Miroku, who's surprised expression soon turned to a leer, and Rin and Shippou, who knew that they would soon have a brother.

Who says you can't have your cake and eat it too?


End file.
